


Una generación de revoltosos

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El colegio Nido de Patronus necesitaba un nuevo profesor de historia. Consiguió más que eso pero la directora Hermione Granger no lo lamentaba nunca…</p><p>Bien.</p><p><i>Casi</i> nunca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una generación de revoltosos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo y fue un regalo para intimisky, nop, no era su cumpleaños ni su santoral ni nada por el estilo, era solo un día en el que ella necesitaba animarse y yo escribí algo con la esperanza de que le gustase y la animase. Por si quieren saberlo… funcionó.

**Una generación de revoltosos**

La idea de crear un colegio donde los niños magos pudieran aprender a leer y a escribir, historia, matemáticas y todas esas cosas básicas que debían de saber antes de entrar a Hogwarts, había sido de Hermione. Se había negado rotundamente a que su suegra o cualquier familiar enseñara a su pequeña Rose cosas como la literatura. No desconfiaba de su capacidad, pero creía importantísimo que su hija tuviera _profesores,_ no familia enseñándole lo que debía saber. Quería que aprendiera antes de ir a Hogwarts lo que era tener clases en un aula con más niños, lo que era tener deberes, pruebas y responsabilidades, además de sociabilizar con otros pequeños fuera de la familia.

Así fue como se fundó “Nido de Patronus”, Hermione creía que el nombre le pegaba bien porque para ella cada niño era un cúmulo de felicidad. Llevaba un año con el colegio y era todo un éxito, su hija iba allí, al igual que sus sobrinos y otros muchos niños del mundo mágico, impulsados principalmente —y aunque a Hermione no le gustara— porque había sido fundado por una heroína de guerra.

Lo importante era que para ese segundo año tenían muchas más aplicaciones; ahora se sabía que el lugar era de buena calidad y los magos iban ahí porque era, simplemente, un buen lugar para dejar a sus pequeños.

Todo iría bien si no fuera porque hace unas semanas el profesor de historia (un hombre noventa años muy calificado) había sufrido un ataque al corazón y había muerto. Hermione agradeció que no se convirtiera en fantasma porque de haberlo hecho se habría tenido que plantear seriamente si lo de no pasar al otro lado era una maldición para los que dictaran esa asignatura.

 _No conseguía a nadie_.

Es decir, había gente aplicando para el puesto, pero nadie lo suficientemente calificado y con los estudios correspondientes. Hermione suponía que era porque todos sabían que no podrían ser profesores _jamás_ en Hogwarts. Los niños estaban perdiendo valiosas clases. Tenía dos entrevistas ese día, así que entró rápidamente a su despacho de directora del colegio y esperó a que llegaran los solicitantes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de ellos tuviera lo que se necesitaba para el puesto.

El primer hombre que cruzó su puerta le causó a Hermione una sensación de escalofrío nada agradable. Era un tipo alto, de tés ni clara ni oscura, de ojos azules y bastante apuesto con las facciones bien marcadas y masculinas, pero hubo algo en él que simplemente no le agradó del todo. Profesional, como era, se dijo que estaba mal tener prejuicios y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Mi nombre es Ryan Butterbeer, me alegra haber conseguido una entrevista con usted —su voz era amable y Hermione se encontró tratando de evaluar simplemente su currículum que ahora tenía en frente, a pesar de que había una especie de alarma sonando en su cabeza que aún no llegaba a comprender.

—No es problema, estamos barajando todas las posibilidades — _no iba a hacerle saber que estaba desesperada_ —, veo que ha trabajado antes como profesor, cuénteme de eso —se obligó a decir para cambiar el tema. Él cruzó las piernas y sonrió con confianza.

—Fui profesor de historia en Durmstrang por más de cinco años, nunca tuve problemas —Hermione trató con fuerza de no achicar los ojos con suspicacia.

—Oh, pero si no hubo problemas me cuesta entender por qué ha dejado usted ese trabajo —él se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

—Quería volver a Inglaterra, soy nacido aquí, aunque no estudié en Hogwarts, tuve tutores… además me di cuenta de que enseñar a los chicos mayores no era tan divertido —y la alarma en la cabeza de Hermione se hizo más fuerte cuanto los ojos de ese hombre parecieron brillar al hablar de enseñar a chicos mayores, no había hablado con insinuaciones de nada, nadie habría sospechado, pero Hermione era una mujer suspicaz y sobre todo una madre, las madres notaban esas cosas.

—Entiendo…

—Amo a los niños ¿me entiende? Es con ellos con quienes debo estar y a quienes debo enseñarles —esa frase hizo que Hermione se pusiera involuntaria e impulsivamente de pie, ese hombre no se acercaría a sus niños _jamás_.

—Entiendo, gracias señor Butterbeerd le mandaré una lechuza para comunicarle si ha obtenido el trabajo —él le extendió la mano y Hermione sintió deseos de que el protocolo no le obligara a estrechársela, cuando al fin salió de su oficina se dejó caer en su asiento consternada y roja, debía recibir a la siguiente persona pero esperaba que no le importara esperar quince minutos.

 _Llamó a Neville_.

—Hermione —Neville le observó desde el asiento de su despacho en la oficina de aurores y se sintió aliviada de ver que estaba ahí— ¿qué ocurre?

—Nev, mira sé que te parecerá una estupidez pero…

—Hermione tú no haces estupideces —le cortó él y ella sonrió.

—Un hombre se ha presentado a solicitar el puesto de profesor de historia…

—¡Eso es genial! Estabas muy preocupada por eso y… —pero ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que Nev la mirara intrigado.

—No tengo ninguna prueba contra ese hombre Nev, ninguna, pero te pediré como favor personal que lo investigues, yo sería incapaz de contratarlo y es que… —tomó aire, era una acusación muy grave la que iba a hacer— el cómo hablaba de los niños no… no… _no me gusta_.

Nev pareció comprender y ella agradeció no tener que explicarlo.

—¿Estás segura? —ella asintió.

—Su nombre es Ryan Butterbeerd y enseñó en Durmstrang, por favor investígalo Nev, me dejará más tranquila… —él asintió.

—Lo haré, no pierdas cuidado —ella lo miró con infinita gratitud, feliz de que no pensara que era una estupidez.

—Gracias, ahora debo irme, me queda una entrevista… —Nev le deseó suerte y ella se levantó de la chimenea, ahora sí dispuesta a recibir a la siguiente persona. Le pidió a su ayudante que la hiciera pasar, no esperaba encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson, _Zabini,_ se corrigió mentalmente.

—Granger —le dijo a modo de saludo, Hermione no había cambiado su apellido al casarse con Ron—, gracias por recibirme.

—Zabini, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida —ella le sonrió, Hermione la observó, su piel blanca, sus ojos y cabellos negros que contrastaban tanto y sus facciones delicadas. Era una mujer elegante y, sencillamente, no sabía qué hacía allí.

—También lo estoy yo, un poco, leí el anuncio en el periódico y me dije que no perdía nada con probar, me gusta mucho enseñar —Hermione abrió su currículum y vio que efectivamente había cursado la carrera para profesor de historia (no solo eso, también matemáticas y literatura, las clases básicas en realidad), pero no veía nada que dijera que tenía previa experiencia.

—No veo donde has trabajado antes —le hizo saber, Zabini la miró serena.

—No he trabajado oficialmente antes, le he enseñado a los niños en casa, a mi hija y a los hijos de algunos amigos, no es fácil conseguir trabajo de maestra, la verdad estudié la carrera porque me gusta enseñar pero nunca pensé que podría darse la oportunidad de ejercerla más allá de mis parientes —Hermione no sabía qué tan bien calificada podía estar si no había tratado con un grupo grande de niños antes y la idea de trabajar con una Slytherin no le terminaba de agradar, suspiró para sus adentros esperando que lograra encontrar a alguien más.

Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas más y finalmente se despidió de ella, su sorpresa fue que Pansy, antes de salir, volteó hacia ella y la miró con un gesto de lo que le pareció sincera preocupación, eso la sorprendió bastante porque todo el tiempo la chica se había mostrado muy formal.

—Sé que no me incumbe, pero si es que no decides contratarme… —apretó los labios como si no se decidiera a decir lo siguiente—, te _aconsejaría_ que no contrates al hombre que estaba antes que yo, a cualquiera pero a él no. No lo sabría explicar pero soy madre y ese hombre —negó con la cabeza—. No creo que sea seguro que esté al lado de ningún niño —dijo al fin.

Luego de esas palabras salió y Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida que estuvo en la misma posición varios minutos.

Fue así como Hermione terminó contratando a Pansy Zabini para el trabajo.

…

Pansy nunca se esperó ser contratada por Granger, como le había dicho había ido a probar suerte, porque la verdad no se perdonaría el no haberlo intentado, ejercer la profesión que le gustaba más allá de enseñarle a su hija y sus sobrinos. Ahora que tenía el pergamino con su aceptación y una cita para negociar el contrato estaba genuinamente halagada y feliz. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a decírselo a Draco, a Daphne o a Theo. Decidió que lo mejor era convocar una reunión de urgencia en su mansión. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, con Blaise sentado a su lado dándole apoyo, ella miró a todos sus amigos con determinación.

—Me han aceptado para el trabajo de profesora en el Nido de Patronus —pensó que lo mejor era no andarse con sutilezas. Observó la cara de estupefacción de todos, obviamente sabía que iba a presentarse, pero a Pansy le quedó claro, no sin cierto malestar en el orgullo, que ninguno había pensado que fuera a ser aceptada.

—Pues felicidades —dijo Draco que fue el primero en recuperar la compostura haciendo gala de toda su máscara de cortesía. Pansy nunca había tenido mucha paciencia (solo con los niños) y decidió cortar ese acto falso allí mismo.

—Frena ahí, Draco, que sé que ninguno de ustedes quiere felicitarme precisamente, no te pongas todo cortesía conmigo. Ten un poco de respeto a mi ingenio por favor —Draco apretó los labios demostrando que no le gustaba su actitud pero pareció decidir que le iba a hacer caso.

—Bien, la verdad es que no me esperaba que te contrataran, me apuesto cien galeones a que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba —dijo mirando a sus demás amigos—, eres la principal maestra de nuestros hijos Pansy, pero ya nos las ingeniaremos, sabemos que siempre quisiste enseñar y que nuestros hijos no van a ser pequeños para siempre, era una oportunidad y la tomaste. Es lo que todos habríamos hecho —concluyó con voz solemne y sus amigos parecieron asentir.

El hijo de Draco, el pequeño Scorpius, estaba en edad de ir a segundo. La hija de Daphne con ese Italiano que nunca se hizo cargo —todo un pequeño escándalo ya que ella se reusó a casarse— era la pequeña Aureola (que no le hacía honor al nombre pues era un torbellino), debía ir a primero. La hija de Theo y Wood, Wood había muerto dándola a luz dejando atrás una brillante carrera de Quidditch y un Theo destrozado: la pequeña Sabrina, debía ir a primero, la niña era la luz de los ojos de su padre. A menudo solían bromear con que eran el grupo de los padres solteros porque, a excepción de ella y Blaise, todos ellos estaban sin pareja. Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, había muerto cuando este solo tenía un año, Draco no la amaba, pero eso no significaba que le hubiera dolido menos que su hijo quedara sin madre.

¿El resultado? Tres padres _Slytherin_ demasiado sobreprotectores.

—Podrían mandarlos al colegio, nosotros haremos eso con Maye —sugirió Blaise y Pansy no se extrañó de la cantidad de caras incrédulas que los atacaron.

—Con _otros niños_ —dijo Daphne como si no se lo creyera—, mi princesa en ese nido de Gryffindors…

—Yo haré clases ahí, Daphne —trató de hablarle Pansy pero ella lucía escandalizada— y no estaría mal que conocieran más niños, ahora todos esos pequeños se conocerán antes de entrar a Hogwarts, llegarán _ya_ siendo amigos, los chicos podrían sentirse excluidos por ello, porque ellos no se conozcan ¿no lo has pensado? —su amiga no pareció mostrar cambios en su actitud.

—Mi pequeña voladora necesita supervisión constante —alegó Theo, la pequeña Sabrina daba bastantes señales de ser mejor aún de lo que había sido Oliver Wood en la escoba y tenía la manía de agarrar la suya propia (porque tenía una a pesar de sus cortos siete años de edad) y escaparse a cualquier sitio.

—Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada —trató de ayudarla Blaise mientras le presionaba la mano. Ella entonces miró a Draco dispuesta a interceptar sus motivos antes de que hablara.

—Scorpius necesita conocer otros niños Draco —comenzó—, la única persona de su edad que conoce es Maye y nosotros la meteremos en el colegio así que solo conocerá a Sabrina y Aureola que son un año menor que él —Draco apretó los labios y desvió la vista para no mirarla, pero Pansy sabía que la escuchaba— y no es solo eso, Scorpius necesita interactuar con _niños_ , no digo que no seas figura masculina suficiente pero tu hijo solo ha sabido de estar rodeado de niñas, necesita amigos hombres, niños como él y de su edad.

Eso último pareció dejarlo pensativo, Pansy que lo conocía de toda una vida sabía que eso era bueno, porque si Draco estaba pensativo era que lo estaba considerando y si lo consideraba era que había posibilidades de que notara que era una buena idea y si veía que era una buena idea aceptaría y si aceptaba lo harían todos los demás, porque en el fondo siempre habían seguido los ejemplos de Draco.

—Está bien, Scorpius irá —dijo al fin y Pansy sonrió complacida por esa victoria.

…

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en la única condición que Pansy puso a la hora de la negociación, quería que su hija y sus tres sobrinos entraran a clases a pesar de que hubiera empezado el año escolar hace un mes, le explicó que ella era quien les hacía clases y no quería dejarlos sin profesor. Eso era algo que Hermione podía entender y con lo que podía relacionarse. Además estaba el hecho de que entre los niños estaba la pequeña de Oliver Wood, Hermione no la conocía así como ninguno de sus amigos, pero sabía que Harry siempre había querido conocer a la pequeña hija de su antiguo capitán de Quidditch, lamentablemente eso era difícil siendo que la niña había quedado huérfana de un padre y el otro no fuera de su círculo.

Había conocido a Theo cuando Oliver lo había llevado a juntas de ex alumnos, no había hablado mucho con él, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que estaba completamente loco por Oliver y entender que su muerte debió devastarlo lo bastante como para que, si había creado lazos con alguno de ellos, los cortara de inmediato no queriendo que le recordaran lo que había perdido. Y el hijo de Malfoy también era huérfano de madre y la hija de Greengrass no conocía a un padre. Todos excepto la hija de la propia Pansy parecían venir de un hogar con una sola figura paternal y Hermione no podía negarle la entrada a su colegio a niños como ellos.

El primer día de clases de los pequeños (y de Pansy) fue todo un espectáculo. Se presentaron todos junto a sus hijos que iban pulcramente vestidos con el uniforme del colegio —que era un buzo gris casi blanco con letras celestes que decían el nombre del establecimiento en el costado izquierdo del pecho, porque no le gustaba la idea de hacer que niños llevaran corbatas y era más cómodo para todos—.

La hija de Pansy y su esposo, Maye, era de piel trigueña y ojos azules, tenía una mirada decidida y cargaba un libro bajo el brazo tan gordo que a Hermione se le hacía difícil comprender como es que no se le escapaba de las manos. Blaise le sostenía una mochila rosa. La hija de Daphne Greengrass era rubia castaña de ojos almendrados y piel pálida, Aureola tenía una expresión de revoltosa que no parecía desaparecer de su rostro y cargaba un bolsito verde que Hermione no quiso imaginar lo que tenía dentro (además de los cuadernos) porque la niña tenía esos ojos que Hermione reconocía bien de ser, no solo desordenada, sino que una _ingeniosa_ desordenada y eso nunca era bueno. Pasó entonces al hijo de Draco, cargaba el mismo su mochila verde Slytherin y era el que más cara de asustado tenía de los niños, Hermione podía deducir que era porque, por lo visto, no se había juntado con otros pequeños de su edad, tenía un muñeco en la mano que no alcanzaba a distinguir porque el pequeño lo escondía entre sus brazos. Entonces miró a la hija de Theo era algo más bajita que los demás, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos cafés con una mirada de halcón, lo que le sorprendió era que llevara una mochila roja en la espalda y en una mano sostuviera una escoba para volar que era más alta que ella.

—No sé si la escoba podamos permitirla, puede ser peligroso —dijo mirando a Theo con disculpa porque no quería sonar antipática—, no les enseñamos a volar a los niños de primero, solo desde cuarto en adelante y…

—Lo sé, pero no se despega de ella, es la escoba con la que Oliver aprendió a volar —Hermione miró a la niña de nuevo sintiendo pena y notando que la escoba lucía casi nueva—. Está restaurada, por supuesto —le dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento. Lo entendía pero si la niña decidía escaparse volando o algo así…— le he hecho prometer que no la utilizará sin permiso, pero realmente no se despega nunca de ella —volvió a responder como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Supongo que está bien… —suspiró—, acompáñenme los llevaré a sus salas.

Fue casi desesperante ver como cada uno de ellos dejaba a sus hijos en las salas de primero y segundo con esos ojos que parecían torturados con la idea de apartarse de ellos, hasta los niños lucían más tranquilos que los padres. Sabrina y Aureola entraron a primero sin chistar y Maye tampoco dijo nada cuando entró al aula, el único que murmuró algo fue Scorpius, que se encontraba receloso de seguir a Maye dentro del aula.

—Estarás bien —escuchó que le decía Malfoy, el niño asintió y le murmuró algo que ella no alcanzó a entender y entró al fin en el aula. Luego Hermione los despidió asegurándoles que cualquier problema se les informaría de inmediato y que, en todo caso, tenían a su amiga Pansy allí. No parecían mucho más convencidos, pero se marcharon de allí sin chistar.

Hermione esperó que no hubiera problemas.

…

—Soy Albus Potter, puedes llamarme Al —Scorpius miró al niño que tenía en frente aún cohibido por la situación de ir al colegio.

—Scorpius… Malfoy —el niño le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, estaban en el recreo y todos, _incluida Maye_ , habían salido (aunque su prima había ido a la biblioteca). Él prefirió quedarse en el salón.

—Oye Scorp y por qué estás tan serio —le sorprendió que ese niño acortara su nombre de la nada.

—No estoy serio —dijo por decir algo, el pequeño de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes (Scorpius debía admitir que el verde era su color favorito) frunció las cejas.

—Y entonces por qué te quedas aquí…

—No quiero salir —respondió y el otro niño pareció aún más confundido. Entonces pareció fijarse en que traía un juguete en la mano y se le iluminaron los ojos, Scorpius esperó que no quisiera quitárselo porque no sabría cómo defenderse de él.

—¡Tienes un juguete! Yo te muestro el mío —corrió a su puesto y sacó una figura de su mochila mostrándosela, era como la suya, pero de un personaje diferente, aunque Scorpius sabía que nadie tenía una como la suya (había sido mandada a hacer a su pedido).

—Ese es Harry Potter —dijo reconociéndolo al instante, el niño asintió.

—Es mi papá —dijo por toda explicación y entonces Scorpius supo que podía mostrarle su juguete.

—¿Y él quién es? —le preguntó sorprendido y Scorpius no se extrañó de que no lo supiera.

—Es mi papá.

Y fue como magia, el hecho de que ambos tuvieran cómo sus más grandes héroes a sus padres les hizo inmediatamente amigos. _Se entendían_ , y desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

…

Sabrina y Aureola eran las mejores amigas —era obvio para ellas pues se conocían desde siempre—, a Sabrina le divertía que Aureola fuera tan desordenada y a Aureola le sorprendía lo bien que podía volar su amiga, aunque no entendía muy bien el hecho de que no pudiera pasar más de dos horas con los pies fijos en la tierra porque sentía la necesidad de salir a volar.

Pero como su mejor amiga tenía que ayudarla, así que sacó una bomba de humo que había hecho que su padrino —el tío Draco— le comprara la última vez que salieron juntos y le hizo un ceño a Sabrina para que supiera que iba a comenzar la distracción para que pudiera salir a volar. La lanzó con una puntería milimétrica para que rodara justo al tiempo que entraba el profesor de matemáticas y este la pisó. Todo se volvió negro entonces y Aureola sintió a su amiga salir corriendo del salón satisfecha.

Eso de escaparse no era lo suyo… pero las travesuras, _eso_ siempre lo tendría dentro.

…

Habían pasado dos meses y Hermione sabía que era muy pronto para decir que ella y Pansy se habían hecho amigas, pero tenía claro que ese era el camino que estaban siguiendo. Podía decir que estaba contenta con todas las adquisiciones de Nido de Patronus, Pansy era una profesora muy querida por todos los alumnos y alguna que otra vez se había colado a su clase con una capa de invisibilidad para ver qué era lo que fascinaba tanto a los niños. Lo comprendió en cuanto la vio hacer clases, amaba su trabajo y tenía una capacidad para contar la historia de forma que parecía el chisme del momento que a todos fascinaba.

Su hija Maye, por su parte, se había hecho la mejor amiga de su propia hija. Rose y ella no se despegaban para nada y lo agradecía porque su pequeña había tenido problemas para hacer amigos con esa afición tan suya a la biblioteca, por suerte parecía que Maye compartía el gusto. Aunque la última vez las había encontrado en algo que no era leer, al parecer había sido idea de la propia Rose que escribieran ellas una historia así que las encontró a ambas escribiendo juntas y haciendo dibujos para la historia y todo. “Como un verdadero libro de cuentos”, habían dicho. Lo que la perturbaba era que, _sí_ , era un típico cuento de hadas, a excepción de que la princesa era en realidad mala y el príncipe se había quedado con un plebeyo. Tenían mucho talento narrativo para su edad, pero sus temas, gracias a su origen muggle, la perturbaban un poco.

Scorpius no se había despegado de Albus en esos dos meses y parecían ser realmente buenos amigos. Hermione también lo agradecía porque Albus, al igual que Scorpius, era hijo único y había sido muy difícil para él sobrellevar la separación de sus padres, ningún amigo le duraba demasiado y luego de dos semanas terminaba peleando con algún niño, pero con Scorpius parecía que todo iba viento en popa, además Scorpius también estaba alegre con él.

Sabrina era una adquisición que le creaba conflictos, por una parte sus escapadas de clase (y las redadas que armaba su amiga para que pudiera escaparse) le colmaban los nervios. Pero por otro lado había terminad entendiéndolo. Harry era el profesor de vuelo y la había visto volar una de sus escapadas y de inmediato había dicho que la niña tenía talento natural, la había hecho jugar contra los de quinto en todas las posiciones y la pequeña los había superado en cada una de ellas. Era un genio del Quidditch, a palabras de Harry, y como todo genio era incomprendida (a palabras de Harry también). Hermione recordaba lo de que a Einstein le habían dicho que era idiota solo porque no se concentraba en clases y decidió hablar con los profesores para que, si ella lo pedía, la dejaran salir. Eso había mejorado mucho todo, ella no salía mucho (cada dos horas, más menos) y Harry siempre estaba encantado de entrenarla.

Y estaba _Aureola_ , Hermione empezaba a creer fervientemente en que era la reencarnación de Fred Weasley, sino, había que verla con el propio Fred (hijo de George y Angelina). Los niños eran inseparables y Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno. Después del episodio de la bomba de humo el primer día, según sabía por testigos, Fred de había acercado a ella admirando su talento con la muñeca para hacer llegar la bomba hasta el pie del profesor, le había mostrado sus propios artículos de broma y se habían hecho amigos.

Si no tuvieran siete años Hermione pensaría que estaban enamorados por la adoración mutua con que se miraban, pero sabía que eso era producto de la admiración que sentía el uno por el otro respecto a la habilidad para hacer bromas. Los había escuchado más de una vez dándose cumplidos por una broma que según ellos había sido excepcionalmente buena y lo más perturbador era que se terminaban las frases y, a veces, hablaban a la vez. Hermione no sabía cómo habrían sido Fred y George de niños pero se los imaginaba con una relación como la de ellos, Ron los había visto juntos y se lo había confirmado y bastaba ver la cara que ponía George cada vez que los veía juntos (Fred siempre invitaba a Aureola a la tienda de bromas) para saber que era una unión muy similar. A pesar lo traviesa era una niña muy inteligente que era lo que contaba…

Tocaron a la puerta y ella murmuró un “pase” y vio entrar a Pansy. _Aunque a veces era demasiado…_

—¿Qué han hecho Fred y Aureola esta vez? —preguntó con un cierto dejo de resignación y vio que una sonrisa revoloteaba en los labios de Pansy.

—¿Y por qué tendrían que haber hecho algo? —Hermione enarcó una ceja y Pansy rió.

— _Vale_ , han dejado a todos los niños de tercero con el cabello rosado —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ni si quiera pueden hacer magia ¿cómo diablos lograron eso? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para ir con Pansy al lugar de los hechos.

—Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts yo les daría puntos por creatividad, la verdad —dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y Hermione no evitó poner los ojos en blanco—, de la tienda de tu esposo sacaron una de las bombas de estornudos —Hermione la conocía, era una que, en lugar de humo, traía un polvo que hacía a todos estornudar—, le sacaron el polvo para estornudo que tenía dentro dejando solo los compuestos para hacerla explotar, le metieron ese articulo de “cámbiale el color de pelo a tu amigo, a solo un respiro” —Hermione también sabía cuál era, pero era necesario respirar y exhalar esa sustancia para que cambiara el cabello de alguien— y luego lo mezclaron con la mitad del polvo para estornudar que habían sacado. El resultado: lo lanzaron al aula de tercero, los chicos estornudaron, como el polvo estaba mezclado con él para cambiar el cabello y al estornudar lo respiraron… ¡Toda una clase con cabello rosa! —Hermione meneó la cabeza.

—Tienen mucho ingenio pero lo utilizan para el mal… —Pansy rió divertida— encárgate tú por favor de los niños de tercero, yo veré que hago con ellos —Pansy asintió.

Hermione vio a los dos niños de pie muy serios y les dijo que la siguieran, no era la primera vez—y Hermione estaba segura de que no sería la última— que ellos caminaban con esa cara de funeral tras ella camino a su despacho.

Una vez cerrada la puerta les indicó los dos puestos frente a su escritorio que Hermione estaba considerando ya bautizar con sus nombres

—Ustedes dirán —les dijo que comenzaran con su explicación.

—Se nos ocurrió esta idea… —comenzó Aureola.

—Pero macanuda, de usar el mecanismo de la bomba de estornudos —siguió Fred.

—Y mezclarlos con la mitad de la sustancia para el cabello, no sabíamos —siguió la niña.

—Si funcionaría, pero… —dijo Fred.

—¡Teníamos que probarlo! —dijeron ambos con los ojos brillantes y al unísono.

—Creo que ya saben que les voy a decir lo inapropiado de que hayan lanzado esa bomba en tercero, ese salón no tenía la culpa de nada y ustedes no debieron traer ninguna de esas dos cosas al colegio ¡Tienen siete años y son los candidatos más cercanos a la expulsión de todo el colegio! —el hecho de que eso los hiciera parecer más orgullosos que apenados no ayudaba mucho a Hermione. El título probablemente les gustaba y sabían que no los iba a expulsar, no con Fred siendo parte del dueto.

—Igual tercero se lo merecía —dijo entonces Aureola.

—Es verdad un chico de ese curso molestó a Albus porque tío Harry está separado y… —comenzó a relatar Fred.

—Scorpius lo empujó y luego Rose y Maye le pegaron con un libro pero…

—¡Nosotros teníamos que poner nuestro granito de arena! —Hermione no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por lo que le estaban contando o porque esos dos consideraran que volverle el pelo rosa a todo un salón era “un granito de arena”. No quería ni pensar en qué sería una piedra para ellos…

—Pues en tal caso debieron venir y hablar conmigo y no tomar la justicia por sus manos, a demás fue solo un alumno no todo el salón… —Fred se encogió de hombros al igual que Aureola.

—Siempre hay…

—Daños colaterales —terminó la niña.

—Bien, están dos semanas sin recreo y llamaré a sus padres —los niños asintieron como si eso realmente no les preocupada, lo peor era que Hermione estaba segura que, al menos George, estaría orgulloso de ellos— y si siguen con este comportamiento les juro que soy capaz de separar el primer año en dos cursos y dejar a cada uno de ustedes en un curso diferente, así que es hora de que empiecen a portarse mejor —esto sí pareció asustarlos un poco y Hermione suspiró aliviada internamente sabiendo que, no es que fueran a parar, pero se moderarían…

—Bien —dijeron a la vez y luego Hermione los hizo volver a clases.

—Vas a envejecer más pronto —le dijo la voz de Harry desde la puerta que al parecer había entrado cuando los niños salieron.

—Ni que me lo digas, son unos torbellinos —Harry le sonrió dulcemente.

—Son solo niños, además ha sido muy divertido, George y Ron deberían pedirles permiso para usar su idea y darles un porcentaje de la ganancia —le dijo medio en broma y medio en serio y Hermione sonrió un poco.

—Eso faltaba, que los alienten… —Hermione se le quedó mirando seria—, ¿sabes por qué han hecho todo? —Harry apretó los labios.

—Sabrina me lo ha contado y me semi confesó una zancadilla hacia chico que fue obra suya —dijo con ojos que Hermione sabía, no deberían ser orgullosos, _pero lo eran_. Ella solo le dio una mirada de reprobación que su amigo pareció sentir la necesidad de responder— ¡Me alegra que Albus tenga amigos que lo defienden que no son de la familia!

—Casi ya como si lo fueran —soltó Hermione al aire y Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—Es verdad… ¿ya llamaste a sus padres? —Hermione asintió, se comunicaba con los padres de los alumnos con el mismo sistema de las monedas, hacía dos de cada una por lo tanto si te querías comunicar con el padre de alguien en específico debías buscar la moneda correspondiente al niño, pero si Hermione era sincera las de Fred y Aureola las tenía siempre sobre la mesa, _aguardando_.

Justamente tocaron a la puerta y entró George seguido de Malfoy.

—Daphne no podía venir así que me pidió que viniera en calidad de padrino —explicó él de inmediato.

Hermione procedió entonces a contarles todo lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido, al contrario, ambos tenían una mirada de diversión en los ojos.

—Qué genios son —dijo George— voy a hablar con Ron, no sé cómo no se nos había ocurrido, aunque obviamente les daremos el crédito y las ganancias del producto irán a un fondo igualitario para ambos, para cuando sean mayores de edad…

—Qué gran idea —le dijo Malfoy interesado y George le sonrió, las relaciones habían sido cordiales por los múltiples encuentros que habían tenido en ese despacho, siempre que Daphne no podía ir por su trabajo, llegaba Draco.

—Algo parecido he dicho yo —dijo Harry y Hermione se sintió superada.

—Con esto solo los alientas a hacer más travesuras… —dijo ella.

—Están mostrando su imaginación Hermy, no creo que quieras privarlos de toda esa demostración de ingenio —le dijo George sonriente.

—No creo prudente cortar la creatividad de los niños, Granger. —le dijo Draco con seriedad.

—Creo que son niños incomprendidos, Hermione —dijo Harry—, imagina el ingenio que se necesita para construir algo como lo que hicieron, impedirles crear sus cosas es cerrarles la creatividad, como si a Sabrina le prohibieras volar, a Rose y Maye escribir y dibujar o a Scorpius y Albus… bien, la verdad aún no sé bien qué hacen los chicos pero algo harán…

Hermione suspiró cansada al ver que los otros dos hombres asentían. Con todas las excusas que ponían por ellos no le sorprendía que los niños no sentaran cabeza.

...

Los chicos entraron a Hogwarts, Maye y Rose fueron juntas a Ravenclaw, Scorpius y Albus a Slytherin, Sabrina, Fred y Aureola fueron a Gryffindor. Siguieron tan amigos como siempre.

Cuando Draco y Harry se hicieron novios (después de un largo cortejo y tensión sexual no resuelta debido a las continuas visitas entre sus hijos), Scorpius y Albus decidieron hacerse novios también. El deseo de ser como sus padres no los había abandonado, o más bien esa fue la excusa que se dieron para no sentirse torpes, la verdad era que ambos amaban a sus padres pero las ganas entre ellos se las tenían hace tiempo.

Maye y Rose llegaron hacer novelistas e ilustradoras famosas, se dedicaban especialmente a la temática homosexual lo cual aún hacía que Hermione se sonrojara cuando veía las portadas de los nuevos libros de su hija y su mejor amiga.

Sabrina, con solo quince años, se convirtió en la jugadora más joven de Quidditch de todos los tiempos.

Para horror de todos Fred y Aureola se casaron, lo cual significaría que las bromas seguirían hasta la eternidad porque ahora habían dicho sí al “juntos para siempre” y lo habían dicho bien en serio. Todos temían que en algún momento quisieran dominar el mundo porque seguro que lo lograban…

Todos, tuvieron un futuro brillante a su modo ¿Hermione y Pansy? Solo esperan que, para cuando los chicos tengan hijos, ellas ya estén retiradas y no tengan que tratar también con la siguiente generación de revoltosos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
